Bearing “towers” or mounting sleeves are required to exert precise axial and radial “preloads” on bearings mounted therewithin. Further, the axial alignment of two or more bearings is critical and also contributes to the need for precise tolerances in the manufacture of bearing sleeves. Sleeves machined from metal blanks are conventional and have proven generally satisfactory but difficult to manufacture at economic advantage.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved bearing sleeve manufactured in a deep drawing operation at economic advantage and which yet exhibits highly efficient preload, bearing alignment and other desirable bearing mounting characteristics.